The proposed research concerns the characterization of the protein neurotoxins isolated from venom of scorpion, Centruroides sculpturatus Ewing. Characterization involves several aspects: physiological actions, immunological properties; X-ray crystallography; primary amino acid sequences. Scorpion venom is a very complex mixture and contains many low molecular weight basic proteins. These isolates comprise the toxins we are characterizing.